


Chaos

by oscarlovesthesea



Series: Stories of Thedas 2 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gen, I love them so much, decided to use it for today's prompt for the sheer chaotic energy they have, i guess?, no beta we die like men, warden & alistair are himbo/lesbian solidarity, you can't convince me that my Mahariel wouldn't immediately deck Oghren for being gross to leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarlovesthesea/pseuds/oscarlovesthesea
Summary: '“Oh sod it. Under the robes: pants? No pants?”“What?”“Stop stalling. Naked or not?”“What difference does it make?”“All right. Stonewall me. I'll find out one way or the other.”“Uh, right. Good luck with that.”'Nyra hadn’t meant to do it, really. She’d heard the words, thought to herself, “well, that’s rude, but Leliana can definitely handle herself”, and yet the next thing she knew was that her fist was crashing into Oghren’s face, sending the dwarf flying into the cold stone floor.***Oghren gets hit, and Alistair wants gossip.Written for Stories of Thedas volume 2, day 6: Chaos.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!  
> This is my first time writing for Dragon Age so I'm a little bit terrified. This fic features my Warden Nyra Mahariel, a nerdy lesbian who could also beat you up (she's a warrior).  
> I got that piece of dialogue as soon as I got Oghren in my party and I will NOT be convinced she wouldn't have punched him, and then I got a bit carried with Nyra and Alistair being bros. Worth noticing, I wrote this before I knew you could get an actual convo with Alistair when he asks about your relationships, but oh well.  
> Right, hope you enjoy, and see you in the end notes!

_“They tell you what to wear in the Chantry?”_

_“You have robes and such that you must wear.”_

_“And uh, so. Robes. What else?”_

_“Well... sometimes there are vestments and ceremonial garments...”_

_“Right. Right. And... and then?”_

_“Why are you so interested in this?”_

_“Oh sod it. Under the robes: pants? No pants?”_

_“What?”_

_“Stop stalling. Naked or not?”_

_“What difference does it make?”_

_“All right. Stonewall me. I'll find out one way or the other.”_

_“Uh, right. Good luck with that.”_

Nyra hadn’t meant to do it, really. She’d heard the words, thought to herself, “well, that’s rude, but Leliana can definitely handle herself”, and yet the next thing she knew was that her fist was crashing into Oghren’s face, sending the dwarf flying into the cold stone floor.

“What the fuck, lady?” Oghren shouted at her, holding his hands in front of his face. Nyra was pretty sure that through his fingers, she could see a rivulet of blood coming out of his nose, and she tried to push down the preserved pleasure at the sight.

“Nyra?” Leliana asked, taking a step towards. Ever so gently, she touched her elbow, and Nyra turned to look at her. Her brow was furrowed, but there was a spark of something in her eyes – fascination, maybe, or amusement.

Nyra took a step towards Oghren. “You don’t talk to her like that,” she said, raising her voice in the same way she did to intimidate thugs out of robbing her. “Actually, you don’t talk to anyone in this party like that. You don’t disrespect your companions, and most importantly, you don’t act creepy and gross towards the people I care about, is that clear?”

For a moment, it looked like Oghren was about to argue, but he must have thought better of it, because he only muttered an “understood” under his breath.

“Now apologise,” Nyra said, “or Ghilan’nain help me, I _will_ leave you here for the darkspawn to find.”

Oghren sighed, but instead of complaining he just went, “I’m sorry, Leliana.”

Leliana was quiet for a second, almost taken aback. She looked at Nyra, who raised an eyebrow at her with a shrug.

“Apology accepted,” Leliana said. She briefly went silent, and then added, “But for the record, I used to be an assassin, so maybe watch your words more carefully next time.” She turned away from him, and gave Nyra one last smile before walking away like nothing had happened.

“You heard the ladies,” Alistair said, giving Nyra a questioning look before bending down to help Oghren up. “I wouldn’t test their patience.” He took a moment to hold Oghren’s chin up, checking his nose. The blood wasn’t flowing quite as freely as it was before, but his face was smeared in it, and his nose looked… wrong. “Damn, Nyra, that was a good punch,” Alistair said, a hint of pride in his voice, “I’m pretty sure you broke his nose. We might need to ask Wynne to fix it when we get back to camp.”

“You don’t need to sound so damn gleeful about it,” Oghren said, brushing him off and walking away.

Alistair turned to Nyra, and shrugged. “Hey, good punch.”

“Thanks!” Nyra said, giving him a half-smile. He hooked her arm in his as they started following the others, which was probably way too casual for Deep Roads filled with Darkspawn.

They walked in silence for a while, arm in arm, and for a moment, Nyra wondered about what it would have been like to be friends in a different situation, when the world wasn’t ending and the Grey Wardens hadn’t been exterminated and Alistair wasn’t heir to the throne.

It was Alistair who broke the silence. “So, Leliana.” He said, his tone an unfortunate attempt at casual.

“What about Leliana?”

Alistair huffed out a laugh. “Nothing, you just seemed very, uhm, passionate about defending her honour.”

“Hey, Oghren was being an ass.”

“You don’t have to convince me of that,” Alistair said. “It’s just, well, you seem to have taken it rather… personally?”

“Of course I did,” Nyra said evenly. “I’m not going to have a creepy bastard in my team, Alistair.”

“Right, yes, of course.” Alistair went quiet for a second, and Nyra thought he was going to drop it, but then he added, “Wait, you’re the one always giving me crap for avoiding your questions.”

“You _technically_ haven’t asked me any questions, yet.”

“Ah, I see how it is!” Alistair laughed. “Here we go then: you and Leliana, what’s going on?”

Without letting go of his arm Nyra leaned her weight against him, so that he would wobble to the side a bit. “Looking for gossip, are you?”

“Hey, how else do you expect me to entertain myself between Darkspawn hordes?”

He sounded genuinely eager, and Nyra’s heart throbbed painfully. “Alright,” she said eventually. “We might be… getting close.”

“Really?” Alistair said, fake surprise in his voice. “Is that why you cuddle every night? And here I thought you guys were just, you know, huddling together for warmth.”

“Oh, come on!” This time Nyra let go of his arm so that she could playfully punch his shoulder. “You know, I don’t _have_ to tell you anything.”

“But sarcasm is one of my highest qualities!” Alistair argued. “How else am I meant to respond otherwise?”

“You,” Nyra said, hooking her arm in his again. “Are terrible.”

“I’m not the one not telling his _best friend in the entire world_ about his relationships!”

“I was _trying_ to tell you, you were the one who got all snarky about it,” Nyra said, trying and failing to hold back her laughter.

“Ah!” Alistair said. “You didn’t argue about the best friend thing.”

Nyra gasped in outrage, but laid her head on his shoulder. “Don’t let it get to your head,” she said. “But maybe so. Maybe so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed that! I have a few more Stories of Thedas prompts that I intend to write and even though I think most of them involve my Inquisitor Alucard Lavellan, I'm probably going to write more about Nyra in the future.  
> If you want to come chat, you can find me on twitter at [oscarlovesthsea](https://twitter.com/oscarlovesthsea) . Please, I'm desperate to make more Dragon Age friends! I'm just playing this series for the first time and it's been taking over my life.


End file.
